Dreamland
by Edan Marie
Summary: After transferring to the States, Yugi and his friends join New Directions. With Regionals only months away, can they prove their worth to New Directions in time?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I've had this first chapter written for months now, and it's finally uploaded! This fanfic occurs straight after Season 1 of Glee, and sometime before the end of Season 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh! It's YGOTAS personas, and YGOTAS belongs solely to LittleKuriboh- YGO is Kazuki Takahashi's property, and I do not own Glee either. I don't own any of the songs featured in this fanfic. Sorry if any of the lyrics are incorrect.

"Attention everybody!" Called Mr Schuester, and at once the room of loud teenagers fell quiet. Mr Schuester smiled at them in greeting, before continuing.

"I have some important news to tell you all! I'm sure you've all heard about the new students at McKinley?" All the students nodded except one. Rachel.

"I got to school late today; I didn't know we had new students." She explained, somewhat embarrassed by the looks of surprise around her. Clearly, the new students were all anyone could talk about today. And she hadn't even noticed!

"There's a whole group of new students transferring today from Domino City- somewhere in Japan. Apparently they're really well known there because of this card game. Dungeon Dice Monsters, I think?" Kurt turned to his friends for confirmation, who struggled to remember for a moment.

"Duel Monsters, actually." Mercedes piped up helpfully, and Kurt shrugged, unbothered.

"Same thing really."

Rachel, meanwhile, could feel her own excitement at the prospect of meeting new people.

"Wow, I've always wanted to go to Japan!" She exclaimed, and the volume quickly rose again as people began chatting about the transfer students, until Mr Schuester was forced to hush them again.

"Anyway, my reason for asking is that almost all of the new students took an interest when I told them about glee club! They're really keen to audition, so let's give them a welcome!" With that, Mr Schuester looked to the doorway and made an inviting gesture with his arm. A moment later, a large group of teenagers ambled into the room, occasionally shoving each other and grumbling. They were a mismatched group, and the boy at the front was certainly a sight to behold.

He was small- remarkably so- with a head of bright, multi-coloured hair and a pair of gleaming purple eyes bright with delight. His wondering smile made him resemble a small child, and the glee kids couldn't help but smile back at him. Mr Schuester moved closer to the group.

"Before you all audition, do you want to introduce yourselves?" He asked, and at once the small boy nodded. Somewhere near the back, there came the sound of muffled protest quickly being stifled.

"Hi, I'm Yugi Motou! Back in Japan, I'm the King of Games! It's superspecialawesome to meet you!" He chirped, before moving to make way for a tall brunette with wide, deep blue eyes.

"I'm Tea Gardner, I've always wanted to come to America, so it's great to be here!" She grinned at the teenagers before her, being thrilled when one- Rachel- returned her friendly expression. Happy to have apparently made a new friend already, Tea moved back for a boy to take her place. The boy was tall, with a strong build, honey-blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"The name's Joey Wheeler, and I just to happen to be the second best duelist in the world after Yugi!" At this, a dark-haired boy behind him snorted with derision, and Joey glared. He yanked the boy forward before stalking away from him. The brunet seemed unconcerned, dusting off the lapels of his jacket.

"I am Seto Kaiba, and I am the CEO of Kaiba Corporation- if you've any intelligence, you'll have heard of it. If not, more pity for you than me. And before any of you get ideas, I don't like to be touched by people with less money than me." Fixing Joey with an icy glare, Seto stepped back with his trench coat billowing behind him.

A young auburn girl shuffled forward, hazel eyes filled with worry as she regarded the now insulted and angry Americans before her.

"I'm Joey's younger sister, Serenity. Um." Clearly not wishing to offend the Americans further, Serenity moved quickly to her brother's side. In her place now stood a tall boy with pointed brown hair.

"The name's Tristan Taylor! I suck at card games, but people tell me I'm a pretty good singer." Smiling half-heartedly, Tristan moved to the side, before a scowl appeared on his face when half of glee club gasped.

Before them now stood a beautiful male. Ebony hair twisted into a messy ponytail, bright green eyes sparkling, and a suggestive smirk left every girl in the room- and a few of the boys- wondering dazedly if they'd just died and gone to Heaven.

"I'm Duke Devlin, inventor of Dungeon Dice Monsters- which is totally not like Duel Monsters!" Duke paused to send a meaningful glare at Kurt, and only relaxed when Kurt anxiously looked away.

"Oh, and before you ask... what theme music?" A wry smile teased Duke's lips as he sauntered away, hips swaying temptingly to the pulsing beat that followed him. One that Mr Schuester quickly recognized as a Justin Timberlake song. He was even more confused when a now irritated Tristan muttered "Burn the witch!" under his breath.

Mr Schuester opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. Perhaps some things were better left unquestioned.

Then a boy who could have been Yugi's twin stepped forward. He stood proudly despite being clad in an all-leather outfit, and from his vantage point, a very bewildered Finn saw a pair of lavender eyes hungrily eyeing the boy's leather pants. This day was just getting weirder and weirder.

"I am the Pharaoh, but you can call me Yami. You no doubt recognize me as the face of Yugiohs." When he was met with blank expressions, Yami flushed bright red and hurriedly moved to stand beside Yugi. There was an awkward pause, until Joey shoved a pale girl with light blue eyes and a shock of snowy white hair forward.

"Hello, I'm Ryou! It's bloody nice to meet you!" Upon hearing Ryou's voice, New Directions realized the 'girl' was really a boy. A boy who now looked absolutely mortified. Inwardly, Ryou cringed. Why had he said that? Now he just sounded like the worst British stereotype. He remembered the last time he introduced himself at a new school...

He stood in front of a class of bored students, their eyes already judging him and guessing at his reasons for coming to Japan. His blue jumper itched like hell, and Ryou had already decided whoever had designed the uniforms was a wanker.

"This is Bakura, a new student! He's also British, so feel free to bully him like crazy!" Shock washed through him at the teacher's words, which was quickly replaced by hurt as the first insult came.

"Is it a girl?' Ryou self-consciously touched his hair. He knew he resembled a young girl, but no amount of hair products could convince his hair to lie flat and behave.

"What's wrong with his voice?" The nasal tone took him by surprise, and he glowered in the student's direction.

"Go back to Russia!" Shock and confusion at the statement was quickly eclipsed by a sharp stab of hurt, and Ryou blinked back tears of indignation

"You blokes are all a bunch of wankers!" He yelled, but he was simply met with laughter...

Ryou moved back before the Americans could start wounding him with their words, and was shocked when he looked up and saw a shy, sympathetic smile directed at him from the last person he'd expected. Before he could react, a tanned boy shoved past him, tugging what could have been Ryou's twin with him by the arm.

"I am Marik Sebastian Ishtar the third, destined to be the next Lady Gaga. For your own safety, do not stare directly at my midriff!" Marik was tall, with flawless golden skin and wild ash-blond hair. His violet eyes gleamed with a childlike curiousity, mixed with smug satisfaction as several of the Americans began to stare unashamedly at his exposed torso. The pale boy he clung to was having similar trouble tearing his eyes away, brown eyes greedily raking over Marik's lithe form. His expression switched instantly to a frown though, when Marik continued speaking.

"And this is Fluffy, my little British kitty!"

"Marik. Call me Fluffy in public one more time, and I'm burning your yaoi collection." The boy hissed angrily, and Marik yelped in alarm. Ignoring him, the white haired boy turned to face New Directions, who were watching in a mix of fascination and anxiety.

"I am Bakura. I am not a kitty, I am not British, I am simply gay." His voice was filled with warning, before he yanked Marik away from the others. The last student, a boy closely resembling Marik but with even wilder hair, stepped proudly forward.

"I am Melvin, and there is only one thing I have to say... could I get a hug?" Melvin held his arms wide as though expecting an embrace, despite the golden rod he clutched in one hand.

"A hug?" Brittany asked, half standing and blushing softly as Melvin smiled invitingly at her. Before she could move though, Yami cut in.

"No, don't! He's just going to stab you!" Yami warned her, and Mr Schuester stiffened at the word 'stab'. Seeing this, Melvin swiftly hid the rod behind his back and attempted an innocent grin.

"You just want all the hugs to yourself!" Melvin replied, and Yami looked bemused. Sensing that things could get dangerous, Mr Schuester stepped in with a broad- yet tense- grin in his face.

"Okay, let's begin the auditions! Ryou, you wanted to go first?" He asked, checking the small list in his hand. Ryou nodded somewhat nervously and stepped up to the microphone stand that, only a minute ago, hadn't even been in the room. God, Ryou hated continuity. Mr Schuester fiddled with a music player, and a moment later Ryou began to sing.

"I had to look inside this fragile heart of mine, to find exactly what it was you saw.

I had to put myself back in the firing line, to take the shot that knocked me to the floor.

I was down, losing faith; oh I was lost in the crowd.

You brought me round..." Ryou's voice wobbled at first, but quickly steadied as he met someone's eyes. Piercing and calming at once, they guided Ryou to the chorus.

Rachel, meanwhile, was astounded. Ryou's voice was similar to Kurt's in pitch, but still held a trace of masculinity that she couldn't help but admire. It was a soft, sweet voice, and Rachel could tell by the soft smile on Ryou's face that he had found something he loved.

Ryou smiled as the song finished, taken aback at the way the Americans cheered enthusiastically. He'd never imagined he'd enjoy singing so much, nor had he imagined people would enjoy listening to him. He felt a blush scorching his face but he still couldn't fight down the huge smile on his face. Maybe at this school, things would be better.

"Ryou, that was fantastic! Well done!" Mr Schuester exclaimed, gesturing for Ryou to sit on the bleachers with the rest of New Directions. Ryou sat, filled with happy surprise and the slightest trace of smugness when he saw Bakura's shocked expression. Obviously, he'd never believed Ryou could be good at singing.

The next three auditions passed without incident. Tristan followed Ryou, earning a few laughs with his booming rendition of Here Comes The Sun. New Directions, already somewhat used to the strangeness of the new students. Mr Schuester was more than a little worried by Melvin's audition, the lyric "You pick up the blade, you make the change." not helping in the slightest. But Melvin made no further attempt to injure Mr Schuester's students, only briefly sending Ryou into a panic when he playfully sidled up next to Ryou and began toying with his white hair. Serenity's audition managed to restore calm, and Mr Schuester was amazed that, out of twelve new students, already a third of them had proved themselves to be exceptional singers.

It was only when Joey auditioned that trouble hit. Already struggling on the lyrics, Joey's strong Brooklyn accent only made things worse.

"And this, Wheeler, is why dogs shouldn't be allowed in the music industry." Outrage flared in Joey's eyes at Seto's snide comment, and he glared at the young CEO.

"Can't beat my, can't beat my, no you can't beat my Brooklyn rage!

I don't wanna be a furry!

Can't beat my, can't beat my, no you can't beat my Brooklyn rage!" Startled by the sudden switch from Lady Gaga lyrics to original, Mr Schuester stopped the music and blocked Joey's view of Seto.

"Okay Joey, why don't you just sit down and chill out? I'm sure Seto didn't mean it." He spoke gently, coaxing Joey to the bleachers where he slouched moodily next to Serenity. Relaxing, Mr Schuester let Yami approach the microphone. Sending Marik a knowing smirk, Yami began to sing.

"Marik, Marik, failed again, it's really no surprise.

Your attempt to steal my power led to your demise. Did you think I really didn't know?

Listen, man, the villains never win in this show!" What was it with these kids and Lady Gaga songs? Was it popular in Domino City to insult each other through her songs or something?

Something told Mr Schuester he didn't want to find out.

He let Yami continue his song, which revolved around Marik stealing his clothes, but it was only when Melvin stood and yelled "My hugs give you cancer!" that he decided to let someone else audition.

"Next is... Marik and Bakura? You're doing a duet?" Mr Schuester sounded confused, and Bakura glared at him.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Mr Schuester rapidly shook his head, not wanting to provoke the clearly short-tempered boy. Bakura smiled, satisfied, and stood next to Marik as the music began.

"When the night has come, and the land is dark, and the moon is the only light we'll see.

I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid.

Just so long as you stand, stand by me." Marik's voice was croaky, and it was difficult to hear Bakura, but Mr Schuester let them sing. It was clear how much the song meant to them.

Well, that. and he didn't want to end up with broken ribs for interrupting them.

"You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, when you say it's-"

"Wrong bloody song, Marik!" How was it possible that he got the song wrong every single time they sang it? It was a wonder Bakura was able to put up with him at all. As the song ended, they were met with albeit nervous applause, and if they were surprised by New Directions' response to their duet, they didn't show it. Unwilling to let his own emotions show that the familiar duet had roused, Bakura pulled Marik into a brief yet fierce kiss that let him forget, for a moment, how their relationship would inevitably end.

Tea and Yugi followed in quick succession, both earning themselves places with the steadily growing New Directions. It seemed card games weren't the only things they excelled at.

And then it was Duke's turn. Tristan resisted the urge to boo him loudly, good mood souring when he saw Duke winking playfully at Serenity. Tristan had sincerely hoped almost falling to his death from a blimp would have been enough of an incentive for Duke to stop chasing Serenity, It was clear Duke was trying his hardest to woo Serenity through his song, his theme music fading to a faint background noise to make way for his husky singing voice.

"Girl, you light up my world like nobody else!

And the way that you flip you hair gets me so overwhelmed!

And when you smile at the ground, it 'aint hard to tell!

You don't know you're beautiful! That's what makes you beautiful!"

Serenity blushed bright red, both embarrassed and flattered by the attention. Mr Schuester, pleased to see an audition pass without incident, lost his smile when he glanced at the audition sheet.

"Marik... a solo audition too?" He tried to sound enthusiastic, feeling guilty as he cringed inside at the thought of hearing Marik sing again.

"Of course! Flu-orence and I are both doing solo auditions!" Marik yelped as Bakura tugged sharply on his hair. He turned to face him, looking confused.

"Don't. Call me. Florence. Again." Was all Bakura said. Then he shoved a flustered Marik in the direction of the microphone, who regained his composure just as the music began.

"Rock my world until the sunlight, make this dream the best I've ever known!

Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take my down like I'm a domino!

Every second is a highlight, when we touch, don't ever let me go!

Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a domino!" Bakura's anger vanished as he watched Marik singing, astounded by his transformation. He'd been flustered and nasally toned during their duet; now he was seductive and low-pitched and beyond tempting. His lavender eyes never once left Bakura's, promising him a lifetime of dark and sensual nights, and Bakura had to admire Marik's boldness.

And then it was Bakura's turn to sing. He smirked as he passed Marik, grabbing his wrist to stop him leaving.

"My house. Tonight." Bakura whispered coyly in Marik's ear, releasing him when he heard the breath catch in Marik's throat with surprise. Bakura knew his solo would come as a surprise too- all those times he told Marik he never sang, and now here he was ready to sing his heart out. He loved the surprised expression on Marik's face as the music began and recognition dawned in his eyes- it only made sense that both songs the boys sang were love songs.

"But our house gets cold when you cut the heating, without you to hold I'll be freezing.

Can't rely on my heart to beat it cause you take part of it every evening.

Take words out of my mouth just from breathing, replace with phrases like 'when you leaving me?' Should I? Should I?

Maybe I'll get drunk again, I'll be drunk again, I'll be drunk again to feel a little love." Who cared if singing such a depressing song made Bakura look like a romantic sap? It was worth pouring his heart into a song to see the amazement in Marik's eyes.

To say Mr Schuester was shocked was an understatement. He was baffled and thrilled that he's just found eleven fantastic singers, and as he turned to face Seto, he prayed he could change it to twelve.

"No. I'm not singing." There went Mr Schuester's hope. He smiled gently at Seto, who fixed him with a cold glare. Mr Schuester knew it was useless, but he couldn't help but try.

"Seto-"

"I said no. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a company to run." With that, Seto briskly exited the room. After an uncomfortable pause, Mr Schuester whirled around and grinned at the new students before him mixed in with so many familiar faces.

"Welcome to New Directions."

AN: And that's the end of chapter one! Would you believe I've had this written waiting to be uploaded since around October 2011? Sorry if the characterization is off, or if some song lyrics are incorrect. I do not own any of the featured songs:

Amazing (Matt Cardle)

Brain Damage (Pink Floyd)

Poker Face (Lady Gaga) / Brooklyn Rage (Little Kuriboh)

Telephone (Lady Gaga) / Leather Shoes (Lucarios Klaw)

Stand By Me

What Makes You Beautiful (One Direction)

Domino (Jessie J)

Drunk (Ed Sheeran)

I recommend them, I just don't own them! I hope you enjoyed this, and look forward to chapter two!


	2. INFORMATION ON CHAPTER UPDATES

I know these kinds of updates are considered very rude to readers, who are expecting a new chapter rather than an announcement, but rest assured, chapter updates are imminent! Just not on this site. I'm currently in the process of moving all of my fanfics to Archive Of Our Own, under the username edan_marie, and all of them are undergoing edits and rewrites. Because of this, any and all chapter updates to this fic will be on AO3. (And I promise, I'll try and have more regular updates on that site!)


End file.
